


I Wanna Be Yours

by simpbot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Humor, Internal Conflict, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Burn, Smut, Some Humor, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpbot/pseuds/simpbot
Summary: George’s mouth was in shape of an ‘O’ at the feeling, and that alone could turn him on all over again if he really thought about it.Dream’s lips met his, a small ‘I love you’ being whispered into the kiss from the taller male.George’s eyes snapped open when he heard a loud ringing coming from his nightstand, and his body sat up abruptly.His hair was a mess, and his body was covered in sweat. Why was he sticky?His face immediately flushed into a deep shade of red as his eyes widened. He had a wet dream. About his best friend. The catch was that this wasn’t the first one, to say the least. But nothing stops the shame from creeping in deep inside of him, feeling disgusted with himself.How could he do that? Dream had been his best friend for years. Surely this was a mistake. Right? But if it was a mistake, then why did it feel so… Nice?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 172





	I Wanna Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> uh, this literally starts right off the bat with smut LMAO
> 
> also, I wrote this while half asleep so if it makes zero sense or things are repeated, I am sorry. I'm really really tired but I wanted to get this out. I'll most likely come back and fix this.
> 
> I might make this a short story? we'll see how I feel.
> 
> title from ‘I Wanna Be Yours’ by Arctic Monkeys.

_Heavy breaths filled the air, brown hair sticking to a pale forehead. Words of praise were being whispered into his ear as George threw his head back in pleasure._

__

__

_“Fuck-” Dream muttered, his hips picking up their pace as skin slapping against skin sounded throughout George’s small bedroom._

_George’s nails scraped down Dream’s back, only encouraging him to go harder than he already was. The taller male had pulled his head back to look down at the brunette underneath him, smirking at how wrecked he looked._

_“You’re taking it so well, baby. You’re doing so good for me.” Dream praised, a whine being made in response from George._

_A dark chuckle escaped Dream’s lips, loving how flushed George got whenever Dream spoke to him like this. He loved how responsive he seemed to be to all of it. That fact only egged Dream on more, wanting to get bigger and better reactions from the small male and to see him squirm underneath him._

_“Dream..” George breathed out, a loud moan escaping when the latter’s hips snapped in at an angle that made George practically see stars._

_Dream hummed, leaning his face closer to George’s. He grabbed his chin and made the boy look at him, their eyes locking. A blush painted George’s cheeks a darker shade of red now._

_“I want you to look at me while I fuck you, George.” Dream whispered lowly._

_A quiet whine escaped George’s lips again, as he tried to turn his head away only to be stopped by Dream’s hand gripping his chin tighter in place. “Doesn’t my baby want to be a good slut for me?” Dream asked, his breath hitching toward the end from the pleasure he was feeling as well._

_“Yes..” George replied in a soft tone. He did want to be good for him. He really did. He wanted to do whatever he could to allow Dream to feel pleasure, whatever he could do to make Dream feel good and satisfied. “Close..” George moaned._

_The smirk on Dream’s face only grew bigger at that. He leaned his lips closer to George’s, brushing them teasingly together. “Yeah? You gonna cum for me?” He asked him, receiving a quick and short nod in return._

_George’s moans grew louder the closer he got, whines and gasps being thrown into the mix._

_“P-Please, Dream. Fuck-” He whined, his eyes screwing shut again as he couldn’t manage to keep them open. A sharp gasp came from him when he felt a large hand wrap around his cock._

_“Yes, fuck!” George exclaimed, arching his back off the bed as Dream pounded into him all while stroking his cock in time with the thrusts as best as he could manage._

_Dream had let out small grunts now, getting closer as well. Then, without warning, George let out a high pitched moan as he came all over Dream’s hand and his stomach, some of it landing on his chest as well._

_That action alone drove Dream over the edge, feeling George clench around him as he finished off inside of him. George’s mouth was in shape of an ‘O’ at the feeling, and that alone could turn him on all over again if he really thought about it._

_Dream’s lips met his, a small ‘I love you’ being whispered into the kiss from the taller male._

-

George’s eyes snapped open when he heard a loud ringing coming from his nightstand, and his body sat up abruptly.

His hair was a mess, and his body was covered in sweat. Why was he sticky?

His face immediately flushed into a deep shade of red as his eyes widened. He had a wet dream. About his best friend. The catch was that this wasn’t the first one, to say the least. But nothing stops the shame from creeping in deep inside of him, feeling disgusted with himself.

How could he do that? Dream had been his best friend for years. Surely this was a mistake. Right? But if it was a mistake, then why did it feel so… Nice?

His thoughts were cut off by more loud ringing, only then realizing that somebody had been trying to call his phone twice now.

Sighing, George reached over and grabbed his phone. “Hello?” His groggy voice had answered.

“George! Where the hell are you? We’re about to start the stream, and you promised you’d be awake for it this time.” Sapnap’s voice filled his ear. George cursed under his breath, checking the time and realizing he was indeed thirty minutes late.

He cleared his throat, “Sorry, Sap. I was busy.” He lied. His cheeks still burning as memories of his dream flashed through his head.

A scoff sounded from the other side of the line, followed by a laugh of disbelief. “Yeah, okay. Okay, George. Just hurry up and get on, we’re about to play.” Sapnap hung up without a goodbye, and George tossed his phone aside.  
He knew that his friends were waiting on him, but he really needed a shower first. He was not going to sit at his desk with cum drying in his boxers, and sweat making his body stink.

His slender fingers ran through his hair, before he finally went to shower.

-

As soon as George joined the VC, he heard the playful arguing between his friends happening.

“George! Finally!” A very particular voice exclaimed. The voice belonging to the person who had been living in George’s mind for weeks on end. Dream.

An awkward chuckle came from George, “Yeah. I’m here.” He spoke, his hands just a bit shaky. But he had no reason to be nervous, right? His friends couldn’t read his mind. They didn’t know what kind of dream he had about his best friend. All of them were clueless. They figured he was just innocently sleeping away as he always did. Nothing new.

Still, George could not brush away the anxiousness in the pit of his stomach as he loaded up Minecraft.

His strange silence didn’t go unnoticed and soon enough, he heard a Discord notification sound from his second monitor. He shifted his eyes over to look at it, the direct message from Dream waiting patiently. The little red and white number one intimidating him.

His mouse moved over to click on it, opening up their messages that are always filled with playful banter and stupid inside jokes; as well as video or stream ideas.

 _‘Are you okay?’_ Read the message from Dream.

George chewed on his bottom lip, before he began to type a reply.

 _‘Yeah. Why do you ask?’_ He sent back.

It didn’t take any longer but five seconds before Dream was already typing again. _‘You’re quiet. You never are. Are you too tired to play tonight?’_ Dream had sent back.

George nearly melted at the small act of care from the younger boy. He sighed quietly.

_‘I’m good :] Don’t worry’ _George hit send, turning his focus back to his main monitor as he loaded up Hypixel for them to all get on Bedwars.__

____

____

“Okay, I’m streaming now.” Karl said, after he unmuted. George began to zone out, listening to the others talk while he had just stared at his screen, unmoving. His mind drifted back to the dream he had been yanked out of earlier, wondering what would have happened if it wasn’t interrupted.

“-Sound good?” He tuned back in, hearing the end of Dream’s sentence. “Huh?” George asked, slightly confused.

“He said we’re going to join lobby twenty seven. You good over there, Gogy?” Karl asked, a teasing tone clear in his voice as him and Sapnap giggled a bit after. George only simply rolled his eyes, joining Dream’s party invite.

-

About thirty minutes had passed, being full of constant laughing and screaming from everybody in the VC as they played the game. Every now and then, George would zone out and focus on other things but he managed to pull himself back to reality when he needed to.

That was, until they were on their fourth game.

George was meant to protect their base and keep guard of the bed, but his mind had other plans.

_Rough hands gripped his bony hip bones, pushing him deeper into the mattress. “So pretty, Georgie..” Dream’s voice whispered to him, lips all over his neck as they left scattered marks._

__

__

_“You belong to me. Got it?” He asked, and George nodded without a single hesitation in sight. He was only his. He always would be. He only wanted to be his, nobody else interested him like Dream did._

_“Good boy.” Dream praised, his hand finally moving to where George needed him the most-_

“George, you idiot! You were supposed to be watching the bed!” Sapnap’s loud voice shook him out of his daydream.

His mind was a bit hazy as he tried to focus again, seeing that their bed was destroyed by the yellow team and he was killed directly after.

George sputtered, “I was!” His cheeks burning yet again, with both embarrassment and sexual frustration.

Sapnap only groaned in response, and a message saying they had been eliminated showed across George’s screen. “Obviously you weren’t.” Sapnap grumbled, his stubbornness coming out from the fact they lost.

A heavy sigh escaped George’s lips, as they were sent back to the lobby.

“George, are you sure you’re not too tired to play?” Dream spoke up now, clearly concerned for his friend.

More guilt seemed to pool up in George’s stomach, and he bit his lip again. He ran his pale hands over his red face, then looked at his monitor again. “I’m okay. I’m not too tired.” Came his reply.

Dream didn’t buy it, and George knew, but he was thankful that he didn’t pry on while Karl was streaming.

“Do you guys just want to switch to messing around on the SMP instead? Less focus?” Karl offered, getting an agreement from Dream and Sapnap. George’s agreement came a few seconds later, which Dream of course picked up on. He wanted to know what was going on with George.

-

Quackity and Bad ended up joining once they were on the SMP, everybody laughing and joking around as always. Quackity was being his usual self, making his skin half naked as he attempted to seduce Bad into the kissing booth; ending in him getting killed by Bad instead.

George was simply running around, jumping from tree to tree and running along fence posts, chiming in with jokes here and there so nobody got overly worried about his quietness. It seemed to work for the most part.

That didn’t stop the Discord notifications from Dream, however. George had been glancing over every few minutes, seeing the four messages waiting unread for him.

He did not want to deal with that right now. He was too scared he would slip up and say something incredibly stupid that might make him lose his best friend. His mind was way too fuzzy right now to even properly speak to his friends.

He just wished he could stop all of this. He didn’t want this to happen. And why now of all times? Why was it so prominent now? It was like somebody was controlling his fate like a puppet, directing him in all the wrong ways as his body only seemed to crave his best friend in intimate ways while he consumed his thoughts.

He found himself thinking of laying in bed with Dream, the taller male’s arms wrapped around him as he snored softly while George watched him sleep soundly. About how it would feel to kiss Dream whenever he wanted. To hug him every morning when they were about to make breakfast together.

Then there were the more intimate thoughts, _the sexual ones._

Dream’s hand around his throat, as George let out moans and whimpers at the feeling of Dream filling him up. The sound of Dream’s breathing getting heavier the closer he got, the way his cock would twitch inside of him right before he came. His sweaty body slumping against George’s own once he was finished.

Loud laughter made George jump, once again torn from his thoughts.

 _‘You died!’_ was the message across his screen with _‘GeorgeNotFound was slain by Enderman’_ in the chat.

“How the fuck did you get killed by that?!” Quackity laughed loudly, Karl and Sapnap doing the same. A quiet scold of _‘Language!’_ was heard from Bad, as George groaned in annoyance.

He removed his hands from his face, respawning and going back to get his things before his idiot friends stole all his items like usual. “That’s enough for me. I’m gonna get off now.” He said, needing to just sleep this off some more. He couldn’t focus on a single thing at all, praying if he slept then it would all magically go away. Even if he knew that sleeping only seemed to make it worse so far.

He ignored the protests from his friends, disconnecting from the server and going to the main screen to quit the game. “He’s tired. Just let him go.” Dream chimed in, making Sapnap argue that George was always sleeping.

George closed out of Minecraft, going to Discord to hurriedly disconnect from the VC they were in. A sigh of relief came from him as he heard the tell tale noise that he left the call, and he hit his fist against his desk.

He was such an idiot. All he did the entire time was embarrass himself in front of his friends and Karl’s whole stream. He knew he’d find clips of this somewhere, making fun of him for being ‘bad at the game’. It wasn’t his fault his mind was so fucked up right now. But he had faith that it would stop soon.

It had to.

Finally, George opened the messages from Dream; two more joining the other four.

_‘I’m gonna worry, you know me.’_

_‘Maybe you should log off and sleep?’_

_‘Dude, seriously. What’s going on?’_

_‘You can talk to me, you know?’_

_‘Is there something bothering you?’_

And to top it all off,

_‘Call me.’_

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment with some feedback, maybe? if you want? kudos are also appreciated. if I made any mistakes, kindly let me know. please refrain from any harsh criticism, as again, I wrote this while sleep deprived since that seems to be how I write anything I do. 
> 
> keep in mind that i have also not posted/sat down to actually write anything in nearly a full year as i have been dealing with a lot of things.


End file.
